


About Lilly

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Green Hornet (2011), Green Hornet: Parallel Lives
Genre: Breathplay, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, POV Third Person, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kato summarizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Lilly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink-Bingo@Dreamwidth.
> 
> Lilly was my favourite among Kato's girlfriends from 'Parallel Lives'.
> 
> I debated it, but in the end I let Kato say "stupid" and "crazy" when he meant "reckless, wild, unpredictable, quirky". :/ Sorry. I just thought it would be in character. If you can offer appropriate options, let me know. In fact, any kind of nitpicking is welcome, since I didn't have a beta.

Lilly had this smoky voice that I always assumed she'd picked up from old Western movies. "Just put your lips together and blow." She loved that stuff. It was weird. We watched this one movie where a middle-aged American guy postures for two hours, his blonde underage girlfriend wilts around, and the bad guys are a assassins of Chinese triad. The only Chinese woman in the film was a man-eater who gets killed by a poison arrow, and she was played by a white woman in ridiculous make-up.

Lilly thought that character was great. She wanted to be just like her. There was something wrong with that woman.

I guess that's why we got along so well.

What we were doing was undeniably stupid. Moro liked to keep his women to himself. Most sugardaddies accept that they're just the meal ticket, the pretend boyfriend, but when you've got enough power, I guess you start believing every flattering lie flying around. Not that Lilly minded him – she said he could be "entertaining".

Lilly tended to like people. It was like she just ignored whatever bad shit was going on with them and focused on the good parts, or even turned the bad parts good somehow. She didn't like the fact that Moro was a murdering asshole, but she just didn't think about it. It wasn't part of the job. Not that screwing the mechanic was, either.

One of the things she liked to do was baptize every new car I finished outfitting, and you can guess she didn't mean with holy water or incense. She got a kick out of thinking that the cars were Moro's, and that she'd be driving around in them with him and he'd never know. Once he came into the garage with a couple of bodyguards while we were at it. We hunkered down behind the seats and just kept going. Lilly's idea, of course.

She was crazy, and she drove me crazy. In the good way, or the fun way, at least. I trusted her. It was part of the game, but it was also because I knew her so well. I don't think I'm kidding myself about that. Lilly was a diva and a fantasist, but she didn't pretend with me. I knew what extensions she took out of her hair at night and what hidden tapes she used to hold up the illusion of physical perfection. I'd seen the scars under her breasts from the surgery. She never once tried to hide them.

She might lead you to the edge, she might even jump, but she'd never push you over.

I let her do things I'd never let anyone else do.

I used to let her to handcuff me to the bed and wrap a silk scarf around my neck. I let her to pull it tight while she fucked me. I trusted her to know when to stop.

My vision would swim. My brain would tingle. The bruises on my neck were a part of it. Pain and loss of control are always a part of sex, one way or another.

She'd make me weak and she loved it. I'd be the one strangled, but she'd be the one that was left weak as a kitten, shaking with pleasure.

However you get there, you always lose yourself in the end. Every day I hold on to control, of simple things like numbers, nuts and bolts and chemical compositions, and myself, but coming undone – letting go – you need it. Sometimes. In safe ways.

With someone crazy by your side, it's easier.


End file.
